<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by TheyCanHaveTheSex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491848">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex'>TheyCanHaveTheSex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Angst and Porn, Beach Sex, Beaches, F/M, Fights, Gratuitous Smut, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Trust Issues, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the episode "Mad Dogs and Aliens," anger and jealousy between Shego and Drakken turns to lust.</p><p>Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken &amp; Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>
    <br/>
    <i>Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on.</i>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/><i>Anonymous Tumblr request: "How about a jealous Shego? After Mad Dogs and Aliens we see that she's very possessive of Drakken and her place in his life, how about his bed?"</i><br/></b><br/>  <b><br/><i>Not sure it's the flavor you wanted, but it's definitely a Mad Dogs and Aliens AU smut.</i><br/></b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<h2>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Jealous</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</h2><p>Shego stood just outside the remains of the door in the destroyed lair, waiting for Possible to leave. She listened to the quiet conversation the teen was having through her high-tech PDA, and soon the sound of a jet pack speedily taking the teen hero away from the lair.</p><p>Then Shego collapsed.</p><p>Being thrown through the actual door had been bad enough. But then being thrown through the screen, and up into the roof so hard that crumbling stone fell after her had been the finishing blows. She had stayed upright through willpower and had hidden her weakness behind years of training and experience.</p><p>Now, though the spa was calling her, she found herself wondering if she could even make it back to the beach where she had left her hover-board. A trip to the hospital might be in order instead.</p><p>After several minutes of calculating her injuries and that amazingly, none seemed major or life-threatening as far as she could tell, she painfully pushed herself off the wall and began the trek down the stone stairs to the beach. Her mind returned to the battle and how easily both she and Kim Possible had been bested by the alien. The gargantuan green woman was the most difficult opponent she had ever faced, excepting the alien's lack of good judgment. She was glad the ruse had worked.</p><p>Why the woman had believed Drakken of all people would be 'great' at anything was beyond her. Shego wondered how the alien had found him to begin with.</p><p>Suddenly she realized... Drakken had been actually thrown <em>through</em> the roof. And he hadn't come down.</p><p>She painfully quickened her pace down the stairs as panic overcame her, and then she stopped short at her thoughts. Why should she worry about Drakken? He had replaced her.</p><p>
  <em>'With someone better than you.'</em>
</p><p>Shego growled in annoyance at the thought that assaulted her as she continued down the stairs. Warmonga wasn't better... She was just a giant with advanced technology. It was perfectly logical for Drakken to take advantage of the simpering woman. Especially because she had seemed to worship him, from what little Shego had overheard in her eavesdropping. And Drakken's attention to her had only to do with the abilities he could exploit. It had nothing to do with her beauty—</p><p>Shego stopped short again at that thought, and then continued again as she reached the beach. She spotted her hover-board and walked toward it, her legs aching.</p><p>Warmonga <em>was</em> beautiful. But what did that matter? Drakken never noticed <em>her</em> laying around the lair in a bathing suit, why would he notice the similarly scantily-clad woman...whose purple armor had enhanced her curves and whose perfectly coifed hair and red lipstick brought out her eyes and skin.</p><p>Shego's anger boiled again in jealousy toward the alien woman. A promise of allegiance, some batting eyelashes and advanced technology...and Drakken had tossed out years of loyalty. He was going to pay.</p><p>If...she could find him. Shego rose up on the hover-board and looked out over the sea. Drakken had gone up, so he must have come down... But from how high? Had he even survived the fall?</p><p>Panic rejoined the anger, jealousy, and pain Shego was feeling as she started flying out over the rocky strip of the island that extended from the main lair. She didn't even know where to start looking.</p><p>But then, whether by happy accident or design, she saw a moving shock of blue on the sandy beach at the end of the rock outcropping.</p><p>
  <em>'Drakken!' </em>
</p><p>A sigh of relief left her lungs, only to be replaced by a heated breath a moment later as she flew toward him. He was taking off his waterlogged coat and dropping it in the sand, a scowl on his face. At the sound of her approach, he looked up and the frown he sported deepened.</p><p>"What's the big idea!?" they said in unison as Shego landed the hover-board on the rocks.</p><p>"Me!?" Drakken shouted angrily. "You betrayed me, Shego!"</p><p>Shego advanced on him despite the pain in her limbs. "<em>You</em> betrayed <em>me!</em>" she countered, her hands on her hips and her posture threatening. Drakken recoiled only slightly.</p><p>"You took away my victory!" Drakken shouted, gesturing wildly as he pulled his boot off with his other hand and dumped water from it. "Kim Possible was defeated! The world was about to be mine!"</p><p>His shout was almost feral as he leaned toward her, rooted in place as he took off his other boot. Shego had stopped her advance next to his lab coat, which was the only thing separating them on the sand.</p><p>"You picked that...that alien to work for you over me!"</p><p>"Yes, Shego. Warmonga was loyal. Something you wouldn't know anything about," he snarled. She barely registered that he was unbuttoning his shirt, too.</p><p>Her teeth clenched and her next words came out in a halting growl. "I...was...there! I came back. I just needed a vacation after prison!"</p><p>"Several months' worth, I noticed," Drakken said, barely regarding her. "I chose the side-kick who was <em>loyal</em>, the one who complimented my genius and didn't scoff at my plans."</p><p>"What plans, it was all her! And please, she didn't have two brain cells to rub together. You only liked her for her looks."</p><p>Drakken paused suddenly in the removal of his wet clothing and studied her.</p><p>"What does it matter what she looked like?"</p><p>Shego set her hands on her hips. "Oh come on, you can't tell me that her being gorgeous didn't affect your judgment on this one. I mean, she was as dense as a bag of bolts. She'd have never worked out long-term. You only liked her 'cause she was a...a space babe. Nerd."</p><p>Drakken tossed his soaked shirt on his boots and released his ponytail as he studied her, his arms eventually crossing over his chest.</p><p>"Shego...are you jealous of Warmonga?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.</p><p>Shego's own widened and she crossed her arms as she angled her body away from him and turned her chin up.</p><p>"Psh, no! I just can't believe you'd stoop so low as to fall for a little alien technology and a pretty face."</p><p>"I didn't fall for anything! She broke me out of prison and offered me her allegiance. Unlike other side-kicks I know."</p><p>Shego glanced back at his scowl of challenge. She noted the way he favored one leg, the hunch of his back, and how his breaths came in heaves. He was probably in as much pain as she was, or worse, and he was still on the side of the alien.</p><p>"You're impossible, you know that?"</p><p>"Why are you still here," Drakken challenged, "if you're not jealous?"</p><p>Shego grit her teeth again. "Just making sure you didn't drown in case I ever want a job where I get paid to do nothing again."</p><p>Shego didn't move. They stared at each other in their anger, confusion rapidly filling Drakken's eyes though the anger was still dominant.</p><p>"W-Well... If you want to come back, you'll have to <em>prove</em> your loyalty! Warmonga was ready to lay the world at my feet. What do you have?" Drakken spat out in a nervous jumble.</p><p>"Uh, a brain for starters," Shego said with an eye-roll. "And who said I wanted to come back?"</p><p>"You," Drakken said, straightening up, "standing here."</p><p>Shego felt her face flush. It was true, she couldn't find it in her to turn and walk away. She was just...so angry! That Drakken would choose that woman over her.</p><p>"I've been loyal for years."</p><p>"The world was about to be mine!"</p><p>"Look, just because you got bamboozled by a pair of pretty eyes—"</p><p>"I did <em>not</em> get distracted by pretty eyes!"</p><p>"Oh come on, you mean her worship didn't involve any flirtatious behavior?"</p><p>Drakken's eyes slowly widened and his face flushed. His bare fingers touched his cheek, and Shego suddenly realized that he had advanced on her and they were face to face. Her heart beat harder, though she wasn't sure why.</p><p>"What, she give you a kiss? What else did she give you?"</p><p>Drakken's flush deepened, and his gaze fell along with his voice as he mumbled.</p><p>"Probably better than you at that, too."</p><p>Shego's brow shot up. "What?"</p><p>Drakken's eyes flitted back to hers, and he bit his lip and held his breath. But he didn't say anything. He only held her gaze.</p><p>Shego's heart beat into her throat. Drakken's eyes finally fell, and again she noticed him leaning his weight on only one leg, his pained breathing, and now she saw a bleeding cut over his shoulder. His injuries were probably worse… But it was his own fault for choosing that alien over her.</p><p>Drakken's brow was furrowed with an emotion she couldn't define when he looked back up at her. But there was some sort of expectancy there as he stared her down.</p><p>"You betrayed me," he finally said.</p><p>Shego took a breath. "You deserved it."</p><p>Drakken's expression fell to anger. "If you mean that, then why are you surprised I chose someone better?"</p><p>Drakken's fingers strayed to his cheek again, and a flush of emotions hit Shego again in an agonizing wave. It was too much to process.</p><p>"Drakken," she said, bringing a hand to set on his cut shoulder.</p><p>He looked at it, and then met her eyes for a split-second before her lips collided with his. She left her eyes open and watched the play of emotions in his—first shock, then confusion, and then anger. But she only kissed him harder. She didn't know why she was kissing him. She only knew that she felt she had to, and that the rush of her own confused emotions seemed to fall into a single relieved focus upon her action. She set her arms around his shoulders and closed her eyes.</p><p>And then he kissed her back.</p><p>"Shego..." he said huskily into her mouth and then kissed her hungrily, even his teeth attacking her lips at times as they stumbled slightly in their weakness, hands and arms seeking claim over every part of one another.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand was under her thigh and Shego found herself lifted off her feet, held against his chest, and then her vision swam slightly as her body was tilted back as he somehow found strength to descend to his knees, and then she was lain on her back atop his wet lab coat. Drakken hovered mere inches over her as they both caught their breath from the fevered kisses that had sent them down to the sand.</p><p>Shego peered in shock up into his angered eyes, that now also bore...hurt?</p><p>"Was...was she good at <em>this</em>?" Shego asked breathlessly, her fingernails digging into the flesh below the back of his neck.</p><p>A frown quirked across Drakken's features. "Never found out."</p><p>A silence fell between them as rational thinking brought indecision. But his earlier words were still ringing in Shego's mind, forcing a course of action. Though this particular course she hadn't anticipated.</p><p><em>"You see Shego? Warmonga </em> <em> <strong>is </strong> </em> <em>better than you!"</em></p><p>She frowned and dug her nails more firmly into Drakken's back.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Drakken's anger faltered. "Good?"</p><p>"Because nobody gets to take over the world with you but me!" she snarled.</p><p>Drakken's uncertainty morphed into a wicked smirk.</p><p>"Jealous."</p><p>Shego kissed him fiercely, and he answered with a passion she didn't know he had in him. But all too briefly his lips left hers, though his devious grin remained.</p><p>"So...you're ready to prove your loyalty?"</p><p>Shego's response was to swiftly move one of her hands between them and yank down the zipper of her suit. Drakken's grin fell to nervousness as he leaned up so she could wriggle her arms and torso out of the suit. But as soon as her top half was free she threw her arms around his neck, yanking him down over her and kissing him again with the same fervor as before.</p><p>It seemed to be all the permission he needed as he lay heavily atop her and began grinding his clothed arousal against her. Shego moaned, excitement and nervousness all mixing at once as her mind screamed at her to stop. It was crazy... She had never been interested in Drakken like that...had she? And yet in that moment...he was all she wanted.</p><p>"Shego..." he growled into her kiss, lust in his voice. She grabbed one of his hands from where it was supporting him and guided it to her covered breast. He grabbed the clothed flesh and began kneading it, and she moaned.</p><p>With an angry snarl he was suddenly gone, and then Shego found her legs being pushed together and up. She leaned up to unzip her boots and start pulling them off as Drakken tugged at where the jumpsuit was still fitted tight over her hips. As soon as her boots were gone she helped him, and before long she was clad only in her underwear and sports bra, her legs both leaning over one of his shoulders as he fumbled with his belt buckle.</p><p>She gazed up into his fierce eyes, his wet hair falling wildly about his face and tickling her shins. She crossed her arms and tugged at her bra with both hands until she got a little movement. Suddenly she felt cold fingers join hers, and goosebumps raced over her skin as they pulled the bra up and over her head together.</p><p>Drakken's expression changed as he stared almost transfixed at her bare chest. The anger had lessened slightly, and she could see the uncertainty coming back. But she didn't care about anything that had happened before anymore. All she knew was that she wanted him. She grabbed his hands and placed both over her breasts. His anxious eyes flicked to her smiling ones, and then he moved down again. Soon his mouth joined his hands.</p><p>"Ungh..."</p><p>Shego writhed and moaned under his attentions, the chill of the air mixing with his touch to make her even more eager for the culmination of their fight-fueled lust. She reached down to tug at the waist of her panties, and when Drakken noticed he immediately turned his attention to helping her. The black garment was slid up and off her legs, where her calves still rested on his shoulder.</p><p>He looked at her again, the crash of the surf on the rocks around them doing nothing to interrupt the communication between their eyes. He was angry, anxious, and uncertain. She was alight with desire, and she smiled her yearning for him to see.</p><p>She watched as he slid his wet pants and boxers down just far enough, and a flutter of nerves raced through her as she watched his large, blue erection bob free, pointing directly up toward her. Rather than immediately bringing them together, he let the weight of his dark blue arousal rub against her, teasing her most sensitive spot and causing her to moan again. His teeth found her breast and she threw her arms around him, writhing in anticipation of what was to come.</p><p>"Shego..." His voice was uncertain.</p><p>"I'm never leaving you again, Doc."</p><p>The promise was sincere, and was enough apparently. The next moment she felt his invasive heat meet her tight core, and she shrieked in pleasure as her legs were bent toward her chest at a sharp angle as he leaned over her, wasting no time before thrusting deeply and powerfully within her. He gripped her legs with one arm as he supported himself with the other. His eyes moved between her face and her bouncing breasts as her cries came with the rhythm of their lust.</p><p>And then suddenly, a release of tension as he leaned back and her legs were set free. She wrapped them around his back in the second before he leaned over her again and continued at a feverish pace. She lost all sensation but the wet coat at her back, the pleasure burning her from within, and his lips attacking hers.</p><p>"Shego..." he said so softly, she almost didn't hear. "Why did you leave me?"</p><p>She wrapped her arms more tightly around him.</p><p>"I'm never leaving again," she said with finality, her voice coming out in a soft gasp.</p><p>His fevered, frantic thrusts slowed until she joined him in a desperate passion, their bodies molded together as their hips worked in time to bring them as close as possible. Shego was surprised to feel a wet heat at her cheek, until she realized they were Drakken's tears. It surprised her, until it sank in that all of the anger and hurt that he had been feeling over her abandonment must have been similar to what she felt at being replaced.</p><p>She hoped it would all be resolved now, as they had recklessly changed the nature of their relationship. And she couldn't deny now, faint thoughts she'd had before of wondering what his lips would feel like against her skin and what his arms would feel like around her.</p><p><em>'Wonderful...'</em> she thought.</p><p>She turned her face until her lips found his, and the kisses she gave him were long and gentle. She hoped they soothed the agony he had already calmed in her.</p><p>"Drakken..." she said his name for the first time. The press of his hips stopped as he looked at her, and she grinned into his wondering eyes. She kissed him gently again, and their joint writhing continued. Sand had gotten onto the lab coat near the beginning of their fervid love-making and Shego could feel its slight scrape against her rear. She felt she would be content if time froze, keeping them locked in the moment forever. But the chill of the air against her exposed skin told her they really should hurry. And probably seek medical attention.</p><p>She pushed on his chest, and with a tired world-weary look he leaned up, watching her curiously. She set her feet on his chest and he leaned back on his haunches, grabbing her legs as a reluctant, anxious look entered his eyes.</p><p>"Faster," she said. It was a gentle command.</p><p>He obliged, and her feet pressed against him even as his fingers dug into her thighs to pull her closer. She writhed and moaned under his powerful, heated thrusts that somehow hit a certain spot differently at the new angle. She smiled at him happily, fully enjoying the decision they had wordlessly made and ready for wherever it might lead. She watched Drakken bite his lip as his anger finally fell away, and a shy but happy smile came into his eyes. And then she felt a heat like a match being lit right at her center, and then a fiery liquid begin racing out to her every nerve ending.</p><p>"Drakken!" Her wild scream of his name only encouraged him, and as she rode the waves of ecstasy she was aware he had followed her fairly soon after, for she found her thighs released and felt him collapse atop her, nearly knocking the wind out of her.</p><p>She let the pleasure wash over her for time undetermined, until the cool feel of his skin reminded her of all they had gone through. His gentle kisses along her jaw were an argument against moving, but the shivers she felt through the muscles of his back were. She turned her head to look at him, but he captured her lips in a kiss.</p><p>"Mmh... Drakken," she moaned into his mouth to get his attention. He finally looked up. Happiness, but uncertainty was in his eyes. "We should go to a hospital."</p><p>He pursed his lips and thought a moment.</p><p>"What about your...spa? Is that where you were?"</p><p>Shego considered for a moment. They could always wait until Greece to visit a hospital...</p><p>"They do have a private sauna," she said.</p><p>He grinned deviously and kissed her again, and she crossed her forearms behind his head.</p><p>"Drakken?"</p><p>He leaned back again, smiling happily.</p><p>"Let's take over the world."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>